


Wrong Turn

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indoors, Aragorn can't tell right from left.  Thankfully, he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Turn

  
In the Wild, Aragorn had a map in his head, always knew where he was, and almost never got lost. But put him indoors, and he lost all sense of direction.  
In Rivendell, he swore the rooms moved between his visits. This time, he asked for a guide to Elrond's library.  
He wasn't far into his book when he was interrupted by Boromir, obviously lost, who challenged him, insulted him, and stalked off--taking the turn not right, towards the guest chambers, but left, to the kitchens.  
Aragorn smirked. Apparently he wasn't the only one whose indoor geography needed work.  



End file.
